Revolution
by llivla
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto defy odds and logic. Gen/brother/love-but-not-lovers fics, featuring AU and Canon situations.
1. Canon Verse: Distractions

Distractions

Summary: It's sometimes not Naruto's fault he's so clumsy. Unfortunately, Sasuke pays the price. Humor, one-sided NarutoxSakura.

-----------

Naruto looked away for one second from the target and let out a squawk--before snapping his eyes furiously, embarrassed, back to--_shit, just the throw the damn things!_

BOOM.

"YOU FREAKING DUMB ASS!" Sasuke screamed, heart hammering in his chest as he stood on a branch next to the gaping hole the tree that had been in front of him. "ARE YOU BLIND TOO OR JUST THAT STUPID!"

"Shit! Sorry Sas--I mean, SHUT UP!"

"Ano, Sasuke. Naruto obviously thought you were skilled enough to avoid it," Kakashi called reasonably, while Naruto made a face to show that he did _not at all _agree with this. Seeing Naruto's sour expression, Sasuke kicked him off the tree branch for nearly explosive-kunai'ing a hole through him instead of the bandits ahead. Finding nothing wrong with either scenario, Kakashi smiled fondly at them like they were just the darned cutest little things in the world, before taking off again.

Sakura sent Naruto's falling, screaming body a "why do you do this to me" look of resignation, and seeing Sasuke's murderous aura towards the jumpsuited boy made her decide it just might be best this once to catch up with Kakashi.

"You're distracted," Sasuke said as he landed next to Naruto, who was trying to get his head out of the ground with his legs kicking furiously every which direction.

"MWFEURROMFRUU!" Naruto screamed offensively beneath the dirt. His free hand shook in a fist at him.

Sasuke managed to glare and sigh at the same time: "Dumb ass." Eye twitching as seconds of his precious time threatened to stretch into _minutes_, he yanked Naruto out of the ground by his ankle.

"--AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS BAST...--oh." Naruto's blue eyes blinked at him upside down. "Um...thanks."

"Whatever!" Sasuke said defensively, after lowering Naruto down. They sat to let the blond catch his breath after falling forty feet, and clean the dirt off his face with a water canteen. "It's not like I care."

"..."

"..."

"Right!" Naruto said quickly, throwing the water back at Sasuke. He looked quickly around the forest, expression changing. "Aw, come oon--where's Sakura-chan and Kaka-sensei?"

After stowing the canteen back in his back, Sasuke glared before pointing off ahead. "Idiot. They left without us. As usual I'm the only one who can stand your presence."

"Aw maan..."

Sasuke folded his arms. "What were you so distracted about anyway?"

Naruto blushed, looking away so quickly he neck might have snapped off. "WHY WOULD I TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Stop screeching dumb ass!'

Naruto sent him a deathly glare again and then fidgeted. "Well, I was behind Sakura-chan when I was aiming...right?" He drifted off and looked at the ground in absolute fascination.

"Yes. What about it."

"..." Fidget, fidget.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at him intently as he passionately declared with fire in his eyes: "Sakura-chan has the best legs of _any_ onna in the whole freaking village!"

"..."

Sasuke shot to his feet, looking impressively incredulous for a twelve year old. "Dumb ass! You and your stupid hormones nearly FRIED me!"

"Oh you big baby! At worst I messed up your pretty-boy hair--"

They paused, and then looked away in opposite directions, each one determined to blame the other for that.

"Tell her."

Surprised, Naruto squinted at him, looking even more unattractive. "Eh?"

Sasuke was trying not to blush and trying to pretend he wasn't by glaring a tree into dust. "When you like someone you should tell them how you feel. You never know when they'll be gone." His fists clenched. "Or when they'll change."

Naruto felt awkward, and he couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Oh."

Lonely pasts neither of them would ever share or admit to unless pinned down hung there heavily in silence.

And then, "Hypocrite!"

Sasuke looked at him, looking a rare show of confusion. "What?"

"I know you like Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in an even rarer show of honesty.

"_What_?"

"You protect her and--wait. You're trying to _sabotage_ me aren't you?"

"Oh what_ever_..." Sasuke snarled impatiently, fed up it with all suddenly. "You...dumb ass!"

"Hey wait up!" Naruto whined after Sasuke stomping off, getting up to chase after him. "Come on teme, don't be mad! Sasukeeeee..."

-----------

A/N:

_onna_: I'm sure this is a rude term for "woman" because back from my GW fan days, I thought I heard Wufei use it. xD

I always thought of Sasuke as, ironically, like the older-by-just-this-much twin brother, slightly jealous of the attention Naruto gave to Sakura. Kishi-ka, stop breaking my heart with their tragic friendship and make them BFFs again, yes?


	2. Canon Verse: After the War, We'll Be

Canon Verse: After the War

Summary: After Itachi, after Madara, after everything--Sasuke and Naruto, as they often do, meet each other again. One my hopeful endings.

--

It's amazing what's said when you just stop fighting, when it's all over and you're so tired, so desperate and hurting and scared and..._tired_ of running.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

Sasuke is silent, expressionless at Naruto's panicked, relieved /"_the fight I __**wanted**__"/_ face inches from his. "…"

"…should never have hesitated, should have done this a long time ago…"

Naruto's crying, trying not to but he's so hysterical _Sasuke's alive and Madara's not and Sasuke's **alive**_ it's slipping out. He grabs his hand before Sasuke can react, holding it tightly, and Sasuke finally understands something as it happens.

Naruto understands something when Sasuke doesn't fight him, and he wants more than just Sasuke's hand anyway.

Sasuke understands something as Naruto pulls him in a bone-crushing hug, as Naruto cries and calls him a stupid, retarded bastard, and he, Naruto, was one too, and he was _so sorry, so sorry for not telling you, for not saying when I should've, for not... that I…!_ and his voice cracks and Sasuke is very aware he's being held instead of broken like he should be.

Sasuke's so still at first.

So is the rest of world.

Then, Sasuke closes his eyes. He feels his body relax. His hands move (he_ responds_)—

—and Naruto feels it too.

_want to help you/want you to help me/want to do the Valley of the End __**right**_

This time, neither ever wanted to let go.

--

One of the things that I believe about Naruto is that he blames himself for Sasuke leaving, rather than Sasuke himself. He'll blame Itachi, Orochimaru, Madara, anyone and anything but Sasuke himself or just "Sasuke being stupid." He'll reject that Sasuke left of his own will and not because of outside circumstances. I think Naruto believes if he had been better and less selfish and told Sasuke what he meant to him, judging from his internal monologue at Valley of the End (none of the most heart-breaking lines were actually said TO Sasuke), things would have been different.

Wah, I'm such a sentimentalist. :goes and cries in the corner for Sasuke and Naruto:


	3. Canon Verse: The Gift

the gift  
summary: naruto would do anything for sasuke.

a/n: this is NOT an ot3 fic, but sakura's fierce devotion to naruto and sasuke also rules. deal with it.

-----

_I can't explain it because I don't understand either! I don't know how the seal works, and I don't know where the power's coming from or where the dumb ass brat got it, and I can't cut it off!_

_B-but if you did..._

_Sakura, she's not supposed to be here._

_Please keep your voice down, shisou._

-----

"I'm going to make tea. Would you like something?"

Sakura head snapped up quickly, upper half of her body draped over the bed. Realizing she'd fallen asleep, she got to her feet. "I can get it for you," she insisted, "And you shouldn't be up. Please, your body shouldn't be pushed."

"It's all right," the figure in the doorway tilted her head. "I told you, I feel fine."

Sakura went to her anyway. She scanned a critical eye over the seemingly healthy woman before her. "You haven't had any headaches or blank outs, have you? I should probably take a sample of your blood to Shizune again, and maybe perform a examination of your chakra, and maybe just an overall--"

"Sakura," She was cut off with a gentle smile, calm as a lily pond. "No. Stay and talk to Naruto, his chakra gets so irritated when he can't reach you." At the flinch Sakura hadn't been albe to suppress in time, smooth, pale hands rested on Sakura's shoulders and looked into her eyes, as if to communicate just as stubbornly how fine she was. "Let me help. I'll be back shortly, if I need you or feel ill at all I will call you." She stroked pink strands of hair off Sakura's face softly, a sadness in her dark eyes, and Sakura wanted to cry.

But she was turned back around before she could blink, and pushed back towards the room. "Shoo! I'll prepare a late lunch, okay?"

Sakura sent a long look at the retreating back with an odd expression on her face. Then she turned and left the hallway with the same weary, miserable feeling in her gut. But she resumed her place at Naruto's bedside.

She was gonna wear a butt imprint in the floor. Lovely addition to the hasty effort to make the Uchiha compound livable.

She swallowed the thick sickness in her stomach suddenly catching in her throat. It didn't help. She focused on the sleeping boy. She put a hand over his heart and closed her chakra flared and she could see in her mind the inner mechanics; she lingered on the heart until she was satisfied the rhythm wasn't out of the ordinary. She wondered what the dreams were like, but that was a privacy she'd never breech. She opened her eyes to find him exactly as he looked two minutes ago. As he looked for two days, two weeks...

Soon it would be almost a month.

Tsunade said it wasn't the kyuubi trapping him, which terrified Sakura at first calculating Naruto's already cut life span. But the alternative wasn't much better.

_Naruto, please wake up, _she used to beg softly. _You're not... being a great teammate oversleeping on me!_

But time was wearing her down, the hope in her voice that he could hear her pleas becoming stubborn, angry will than true faith. She looked away from him for a moment, like the sight of his eyes closed was too unbearable. A few tears gathered in her own. She wiped them hastily before turning back to him again

"Naruto, I..."

She winced at a sharp noise, and spun around, but it was only pots rattling. She listened to cupboards she'd filled with groceries being opened, carrots she'd gotten from the market yesterday being pulled out, a knife chopping. She looked back at Naruto, and could almost see the continuous flow of chakra that hummed around his still body.

"I don't know how you did it; I don't know why you're _still_ doing this to yourself. You brought back Sasuke-kun's mother, and she's... doing all right. Do you have any idea how big that is?

----

_Mikoto grows stronger, and Naruto..._

_Is he...?_

_I told you. I don't know._

----

Theoretically, to bring back a death, you have to give one in return. Balance of nature. Balance of life.

Sakura found her quick temper flashing to the surface. It was times like this she wanted Naruto to just die already if he was going to. To stop this thing, where she's torn amongst monitoring the Anbu even though Tsunade picked them herself because her trust is as jaded as her heart; watching that Mikoto wouldn't suddenly return to dust and bones and Naruto's blood if she fell; pretending to the rest of the village but for a few that Naruto was still off on a mission; and hovering over each breath Naruto still gave, because if he was going to die she wasn't going to let him die with no one there to witness it.

She traced the whiskers on his cheeks, searching his face. He looked so different, but she narrowed it down to that he wasn't trying to do a million things at once and blabbering twice that all the while. Naruto was wild as a tiger, but here he was immovable as the ferocious, obsessive desperation that drove him to forbidden arts the fourth hokage himself hadn't been able to wrap his mind around; now he was as something made out of stone. And no one could know.

"But it's not enough is it? What are you, trying to resurrect the entire clan or something? What will it take for you see you've done all you can? That you're strong enough yet?"

As always, there was no answer.

Sometimes she liked to pretend Sasuke-kun would catch wind of what was going on here, somehow. He would burst in, alone, abandoning those new companions like he abandoned them. That he would see his mother and forget about everything from eight to seventeen. She liked to pretend that she could preserve such a dream for him, even if she had to beat up and threaten everyone in the village to do it.

She liked to pretend he would be the one to wake Naruto up, because she's tried for weeks with no response.

She reached over Naruto's body to clutch his other hand and buried her nose in Naruto's shoulder, eyes clenched tight, feeling as powerless as the moments she saw something large, and hateful, and _old_ coiling around him on the bridge towards Orochimaru so long ago. 

But Sasuke-kun was still alive out there, now. He would bring Naruto back. And... she couldn't think farther. It was only perfection in abstract.

"There's one good thing about this for now," she mumbled sadly, the smells of steamed vegetables and something fried beginning to float from somewhere. She stroked his blond bangs, absently wondering if she should give him a haircut next time she turned him over, massaged his muscles. "Because when you do wake up, Tsunade-sishou is gonna _kill_ you, Naruto. Because... because you will wake up."

Right?

--------

_Why would he do something like this, Sakura? I don't...understand._

_Sai..._


	4. AU: He Said She Said

he said she said  
summary: tsunade and iruka should not write parenting books

a/n: au sasuke and naruto provide too much fun to be right

-------

Chief Resident Tsunade turned from her third story office window overlooking the parking lot to glower at Iruka while her two top, supposed genius and respected cardiothoracic surgeons Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke... continued duking it out over who got the front space in winter without a whit of thought to how this might look on the hospital.

Her scowl deepened. "Put Naruto through med school, you said. He'll grow more passive and intellectual, you said, he'll _mature_ you said--"

"Oh shut up," Iruka said. He took in the sight of a certain blond someone choking around a stethoscope that was not supposed to be used that way. Pinching his sinuses feeling a headache coming on, he turned away resignedly, soon hearing after a different voice's yell, Naruto's, 'God you are such a fucking asshole!'

"It's not like Uchiha has an excuse, either."


End file.
